


[Podfic] Aftermath

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love, ish, offscreen abuse, on Jordan's side, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]A small conversation between Jordan and Daisy after Tom physically hurts Daisy.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan, Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897615) by [sea_level](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_level/pseuds/sea_level). 



> Recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Thank you sea_level for blanket permission to podfic.

  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897615)

 **Author:** [sea_level](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_level/pseuds/sea_level)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:**  
5:53  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cxgwm5tfvcvuql6/%5BPodfic%5D%20Aftermath.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ckjn4e5d92m8m7a/%255BPodfic%255D_Aftermath.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  



End file.
